


Soft

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, like makeouts with emotion?, mirror Spock is more in touch with his emotions than mirror Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: James Kirk thought many things were ripe for the taking, money, land, power, but not lovers. As Jim makes his move on his first officer, he learns things he wasn’t expecting and things get more complicated than the relationship he was looking for.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something hawt and this is the result. Making out with emotions. Honestly I worked too hard on this so I hope it’s not awful? Idk, if you like it, let me know and I might get up the courage to write more vaguely dirty stuff.

Jim had grown tired of Marlena. He found that now when he was with her, his thoughts drifted to someone else. Someone that had been on his mind very much since he had been faced with his commander in the throes of Pon Farr. 

Jim was impulsive. When he wanted something or someone, he went after it. He appreciated the finer things in life, appreciated the perfection of his first officer’s neatly trimmed beard, the fire he had seen in his eyes in the heat of battle. In the heat of their battle. Truly, Jim had never thought of Vulcans as particularly sensual people, until he was pinned to the ground by a half hard Spock, then it seemed like everything clicked into place. 

”Mr. Spock.” Jim said, his voice low as his eyes locked onto the Vulcan figure. “May I speak with you for a moment?” 

Spock raised an eyebrow, but nodded, stepping closer to his Captain. “Yes, Captain. What may I do for you?” 

A list of things came to mind, and Jim almost threw away his plan in favor of his typical impulsiveness. Such a polite offer. He’d love to ruin it. But this was Spock, he’d appreciate being properly wooed. “Do you find me attractive, Commander?” Jim let out the rank as if it were a purr, beginning to stalk around Spock. 

He saw Spock’s spine straighten in a manner that was almost imperceptible, that would have been imperceptible to anyone that wasn’t Jim. He felt a small amount of pride at the movement, and a mischievous smile began to grow. Spock cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow. “Why do you ask, Captain?” 

Jim shook his head at Spock’s continued professionalism. Jim put a hand on Spock’s chest, pushing him backwards. “Now Spock, I believe many things are ripe for the taking. Land, money, power, but not-“ Jim shoved Spock lightly until his back was against the wall of the corridor they were in. “Lovers.” He hummed appreciatively at the momentarily surprised expression on Spock’s face. He allowed his hand to drag down his chest. “No, I believe lovers should beg for more, not mercy.” He lifted his hand, and let his fingers brush against Spock’s cheek in a way that, had Spock not known Jim, was almost gentle. 

”What is this about Jim?” Spock demanded, his eyes darkening with that deliciously unfamiliar flame that Jim had seen only a few times before. Spock was clearly having a difficult time keeping control. 

”Oh, no more Captain, I see.” Jim noted with another hum as his fingers ghosted down Spock’s arms, stopping just at his wrists. With a glance downward, he could see Spock’s hands twitch, as if he was holding himself back from reaching out. “I believe I’ve made my position clear.” He looked up into Spock’s warm brown eyes, that fire enticing him more than anything Marlena had ever done. “Now, Spock, what do you say?” Jim asked, one hand resting against Spock’s chest. Jim silently wished Spock’s heart was in a more convenient location. He’d love to feel his racing heart under his hand. 

Spock let out a breath, Jim could feel it against his lips. He licked his lips and he could practically taste Spock, less than an inch away. “Yes.” The word was spoken reverently, so softly, Jim thought he may have imagined it. But he did not imagine Spock’s eyes falling shut as his back relaxed against the wall. 

Jim couldn’t stop the smirk on his face as he distanced himself from Spock’s lips. Spock’s eyes opened pointedly, looking suspiciously at Jim. Jim glanced back up at his first officer, a smirk in his eyes as he leaned in, pressing his lips tenderly against Spock’s neck. This tenderness was offset by the way rough way he grabbed Spock’s hand. Jim pushed the back of his hand against the wall, pressing his fingers against Spock’s. Electricity jolted through the touch.

Spock let his eyes fall shut once again, a shaky breath leaving him. His head tilted back against the wall as Jim nipped at Spock’s neck. He swept his tongue over the skin, sucking lightly. Jim pulled his hand away from Spock’s. He felt a whine begin to build in the Vulcan’s throat.

Jim shushed Spock, pulling away to press his lips against Spock’s jawline as he dragged his hand down his chest. The hand dipping lower to palm at the growing bulge.

”Captain.” Spock said, licking his lips as he looked hungrily down at Jim. “I believe we should move somewhere more private.” Spock’s voice was breathy, his eyelids fluttering as Jim applied more pressure. 

“That so?” Jim hummed, leaning up, moving his hand back to Spock’s chest. “You’re not shy, are you, Mr. Spock?” He asked amused, his lips pressing against that pointed ear that had been the cause for too many sleepless nights. 

“Not at all.” Spock’s voice was dangerously low. “I just believe…” Spock pushed himself off of the wall. “It may be…” He continued slowly, using his strength to turn the tables. In a quick movement Jim was breathless against the wall with Spock’s knee between his legs. “Detrimental to your authority. Should anyone see your first officer…take you in the corridor.” Spock lifted a hand to cup Jim’s cheek, his thumb delicately sweeping across the skin. It was flawless. Not a single scar. So beautiful. 

”Take me?” Jim asked with a scoff, despite the fact that his arousal was becoming increasingly obvious. Spock raised an eyebrow, tilting his head. “You must be out of your damn mind if you think I’ll-“ Jim was cut off by Spock lifting his chin up and pressing a bruising kiss to his lips. It was completely unlike anything Jim had ever experienced before. There was an outpouring of emotion from the contact, lust was the most prominent, as well as Jim’s favorite, but there was something else there. Something softer that left a sweet taste on the edge of Jim’s mind. 

Jim hadn’t even realized his eyes had fallen shut until Spock pulled away. His eyes flew open at the loss of contact. He took a breath, collecting himself. “Nice try, Mr. Spock.” Jim said, a hand reaching up to brush nonexistent dirt from Spock’s shoulder. “We can go to my quarters, but I won’t submit to you.” 

”Are you certain?” Spock asked, leaning in once again, his eyes focusing on Jim’s lips. 

”My quarters.” Jim responded, patting Spock’s chest and removing himself from his first officer’s embrace. He began walking briskly down the hall. 

”As you wish, Captain.” Jim could hear the smirk in his voice, and if it had been anyone else, they’d be punished for it. But Jim could never hurt Spock. He would kill for Spock. 

They arrived at Jim’s quarters quickly, fortunately not seeing many crew members on the trip. Jim punched in his security code, allowing Spock to go in before him. He stepped in, making sure the door locked behind them. Spock placed his hands on Jim’s waist. “Jim.” He said, the word barely above a whisper.

”Yes, Commander?” Jim smirked flirtatiously, draping his arms over Spock’s shoulders. 

”Jim, I have desired this for so long. Too long.” He looked down at the man he knew was his t’hy’la. The man that set a fire in his heart. The only one he would lay down his life for.

”Then fucking get on with it.” Jim snapped, grabbing Spock’s face and pulling him down into a rough kiss. Spock responded immediately, pulling Jim’s body flush against his. Jim nipped at Spock’s lower lip, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it. He pulled off of his lip with a pop. “You want me to submit?” He asked, his voice low. “Make me.”

Spock went after Jim’s lips once again, licking his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Jim’s mouth opened obediently and Spock took advantage of it. He started guiding Jim backwards towards the bed, beginning to undo the sash around Jim’s waist. He slipped the vest off of Jim’s shoulders, his hands immediately beginning to explore the newly exposed skin as the back of Jim’s legs came in contact with the bed. Jim moved back onto the bed, pulling Spock with him. “Remind me.” He said between breaths, his hands beginning to work on getting Spock’s shirt off. “I need to adjust your uniform.” 

”Is that so, Jim?” Spock asked, leaning into Jim’s touch. “What do you have in mind?” 

”Perhaps shirtless.” Jim smiled, as he finally freed his Vulcan of the blue prison. He wrapped his legs around Spock’s back, using his hands to pull him down to the bed with him. “Maybe I’ll make you wear nothing at all.” He mused, his lips finding purchase on Spock’s neck. 

”I don’t think you’d like that.” Spock hummed, his fingers moving to card through Jim’s hair. “Then you’d have to share me…the vision of me at least, with the rest of the crew.” Spock took in a sharp breath as Jim’s teeth scraped across the skin. “No, I didn’t think you’d like that.” Spock’s attention drifted, his hands seeking out Jim’s own. He let out a breath. 

Spock took Jim’s hands gingerly. “You know what I have desired most, Jim?” 

”Aside from my submission?” Jim mused, removing himself from Spock’s neck. 

”Aside from your submission.” Spock responded. He inspected Jim’s hands. He brought one hand to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the back of the hand. Jim was surprised. It was…sweet. A kind of sweetness he didn’t expect from anybody, especially not in this situation. Spock pressed his lips against each knuckle and Jim felt a blush rise to his cheeks. This was almost too sweet. And then Spock lifted his hand to his lips once again, and brought Jim’s index finger into his mouth. Jim was taken aback. It was a strange, but not unpleasant, sensation. Spock looked absolutely sinful. His eyes shut as his tongue caressed the digit. It was entirely too pleasant, the heat that had found its way to Jim’s face quickly returning to where it belonged.

Spock pulled off of Jim’s finger, pressing one last kiss to the tip. “Was that pleasurable?” Spock asked softly, looking down at Jim. 

Jim raised an eyebrow. “I thought you only wanted to take me.” He said, putting his hands on Spock’s shoulders. 

Spock shook his head, bringing his hand between them to cup Jim’s cheek. “I wish to give you as much pleasure as possible.” He murmured, leaning in and pressing his forehead against Jim’s. 

Jim snorted out a laugh. “You’re full of surprises, Spock.” He took a hold of Spock’s hand. “I am too.” He said challengingly, pressing his lips to Spock’s fingertips. He brought the finger between his lips. His tongue swirled around the digit. Spock’s eyes darkened and he lessened the distance between them, grinding against Jim and pressing him into the bed. Jim pulled off of Spock’s finger, a smile growing on his lips. “I see.” He raised an eyebrow, leaning up to take Spock’s lips in a kiss.

“Vulcan hands are an erogenous zone.” Spock muttered between kisses. “Similar to human lips.” 

”So this…” Jim pulled Spock into a slow, languid kiss. His hands cupping Spock’s face, pulling him down until Jim was flat on his back. “Does nothing for you?” Jim whispered against his lips. 

”I never said that.” Spock murmured, immediately returning to the kiss. “I am after all, half human.” 

”Double the fun.” Jim smirked. 

”Indeed.” Spock began to explore Jim’s chest, wandering hands and lips caressing his skin in a way that was so soft. Tantalizingly sweet in a way that made Jim feel almost as though Spock was trying to get him to let his guard down. It was too soft. 

Jim pushed Spock, rolling them over so he was stradling Spock’s hips. “Come on, Commander. I thought you wanted to take me, not worship me.” Jim almost spat the words out, moving to pin Spock’s arms above his head, making sure to avoid touching those sensitive hands. 

”I don’t see why I can’t do both.” Spock responded, looking up at Jim as though he was the sun. “Does the great Captain James Kirk believe he is not worthy of worship?” 

Jim’s eyes narrowed. “You’re being too…loving.” He scowled at the words. “This-“ Jim ground down onto Spock. “Is pure lust.” 

“Is that so?” Spock raised an eyebrow. 

”I want to fuck you. Not make love.” Jim sneered. 

Spock began sitting up. “It appears we are on separate pages, Captain.” He pulled his wrists from Jim’s grasp, which had loosened in surprise. 

”What?” Jim demanded. 

”I am in love with you, Jim. Irrevocably.” Spock said. “So if all you are after is a quick fuck, I’m afraid I won’t be able to provide.” He picked Jim up off of him, placing him back on the bed. Spock picked up the shirt he had discarded. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jim scowled. “You’re just gonna leave me like this?” He gestured to his lower half. 

”I’m afraid my love making would only disappoint you.” Spock responded, glancing over his shoulder as he pulled his shirt on over his head. “Since you have no desire for my worship.” 

”Spock, you get back here right now.” Jim commanded. “That’s a command.” 

Spock raised an eyebrow. He walked back over to Jim slowly. He leaned down, taking Jim’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilting his head upwards. Jim’s lips parted slightly as Spock kissed him gently, emotions spilling through the contact. Jim felt so vulnerable, so strangly adored. As soon as it started, it was over. “Goodnight, Jim.”

”Fuck, really?” Jim demanded, pushing himself off of the bed. “Love is a weakness, Spock.” He huffed, grabbing Spock by the waist. “A captain can’t afford to show his weaknesses to his crew.” 

Spock raised his eyebrow, unmoved. He picked Jim’s hands off of his waist. ”Goodnight Jim.” 

“Fine!” Jim huffed. “Spock, I don’t know if I love you.” He admitted. “But you’ve been on my mind so damn much. And I want to be with you. Not just how I was with Marlena or any of the ones before her. I’d kill for you Spock.” Jim took a step closer to him, his hands gripping Spock’s arms. “Fuck, I’m being vulnerable here Spock! You know I hate being vulnerable!” 

Spock let out a soft breath, the faintest hint of a smile coming to his face as he let himself be pulled back down into a kiss. It was softer than the ones Jim had initiated before. Spock leaned into the kiss, allowing Jim to start working his shirt off again. They were forced to part for a moment as Jim pulled it off. “I care about you Spock.” Jim murmured, his hands pressing against the warmth of Spock’s chest. 

”I know.” Spock murmured capturing Jim’s lips in another kiss.


End file.
